


Pastels

by tokyonightskies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/pseuds/tokyonightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anthology of sorts: collecting all my noteworthy roronoa zoro/perona drabbles from tumblr and posting them on here. drabbles might be canon, might not, might be interconnected, might not. content is questionable, but that's half the fun. really.<br/>--<br/>i. blur (modern!au)<br/>zoro would rather get socked in the jaw, again, than admitting as much to her. she's godawful when she's cocky, especially around him.<br/>ii. pillow talk (canonverse)<br/>"i meant what i said, you're enough trouble for me.<br/>iii. good morning (canonverse)<br/>they're trying to get it on. mihawk walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blur (zorona)

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble: blur  
> alternative universe; ambiguous relationship, kind of sexual, kind of cute, kind of mentioning violence a lot.  
> an application of lana del rey on this couple, nothing more and nothing less. beware of a mellow vibe. it's so apparent in the writing, it might as well have been an actual lana del rey video clip.

She’s a walking, talking and infuriating paradox but she doesn’t complain much when he shows up at her door with a split lip and a knife wound on his forearm. Her bedroom is all pastel colors, posters of animal skulls on the left wall, too much light falling in from the large window this early in the morning, pink bracers above her bed like a horseshoe for luck, and a crucifix above her dresser. (Eat me, Drink me scribbled in mauve at the feet of the cross) It’s as complex and cluttered like her personality, but the oddness of the combination could almost be considered artistic.

Zoro would rather get socked in the jaw, again, than admitting as much to her. She’s godawful when she’s cocky, especially around him.

“Who did you pick a fight with this time?” She asks as she presses a cloth dipped in medicinal alcohol to the back of his wrist and she clacks her tongue when he hisses at the burning sting that inevitably soaks through his nerves.

He clamps onto her bare shoulder with his free hand and mutters, “Daz Bones. One of Croc’s guys, y'know.”

It would be unlike her to utter the “well shit” they’re both thinking, and it’d be an utterly appropriate reaction to his recklessness, but instead she only pushes the cloth a bit harder as she goes down the expanse of his forearm to the sharp of his elbow. If he’s honest, he would’ve one hundred percent preferred the “well shit”.

“Sometimes I really don’t know if you’re just plain stupid or just really really careless.” Her reply is dripping with irritation, thick like cough syrup and twice as hard to swallow down. Zoro shoots her a halfhearted glare.

In response, she leaves her bright lipstick behind on the strap of his white wifebeater. Her mouth feels hot and heavy despite the cotton between her lips and his bare skin. Perona chuckles when he scowls and she gets the roll of bandage from the first aid kit. It looks like it’s from a kid’s store, because it’s bright pink and has animal stickers all over it. The cross is colored over with black magic marker. He always, automatically, thinks eat me drink me when she comes into her bedroom with the box in her arms.

“I was looking for some stress relief.” He eventually says, feeling the warmth of the morning sunlight on his back, falling in abundance inside from the large window behind him.

She responds perfectly catty that his stress relief always ends up with her doorstep full of blood. Zoro knows better than to believe she’s genuinely angry at him. If she’d really be pissed at him, he’d stay far far away from her doorstep. He always had the suspicion she really knows voodoo.

Perona finishes dressing his wound and plops down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her nose into his soft messy hair. He responds by holding her and rubbing his coarse palms over her pale legs.

“This is the last time.” She whispers, this time in a voice like whiskey, the rich type you get drunk off.

Zoro barks out a laugh and rebukes, “That’s what you said last time.” His fingertips skirt at the hem of her floral pyjama shorts.

She kicks the balls of her heels against his right calf and falls down on the mattress, using his lap as support for her ass and upper legs as she stretches her arms over her head and stares at the white ceiling. Sunlight catches in her long hair and gets stuck, playing tricks with the pink color. Zoro starts to rub her kneecaps and tease his way between her legs. He could use her as stress relief, but she deserves better. Pretty girls with big mouths like her only end up in loads of trouble with guys like him. And vice-versa, he supposes.

“I mean it this time.” Perona threatens, but it has no bite. She shifts a bit and spreads her legs a bit and his right hand dips in between her thighs.

He wonders why she put on lipstick for him, why she even bothers when the first time she met him she threw her glass of pink lemonade in his face, ice cubes and all. The sound of glass breaking an interruption in the smooth salsa rhythm of the music playing. Zoro wants to be nicer to her, but his fingers always seem to itch for a fight, to see if he can take someone bigger and tougher than him on and that’s the opposite of nice.

“Really really, you asshat.” She murmurs as one leg slides off of his lap and her back arches when his fingers come to splay playfully over her crotch.

He hums and whispers, “Maybe you should mean it really really one time.” Maybe it would be better if he didn’t have her as a lifeline anymore, if he has to beg Chopper or Law to patch him up instead and undergo disappointed glances or scrutinizing with that touch of patronizing only Law can pull off.

Perona chuckles again and stares at him with half-lidded eyes. She looks so pretty just lying here, half on top of him. His heart skips the proverbial beat when he realizes he isn’t going to leave until at least after lunch. He should really tell her he’s fallen in love with her one day.

She pleads him to lie next to him, to hold her and be quiet so they can sleep, because he got banged up pretty badly. It’s a miracle he doesn’t need stitches. Zoro pretends to grumble as he pulls off his shoes and socks. Shadows play along the scars on his ankles, that got tattooed across. He spoons her and pets her hair.

“I’d miss you.” Perona confesses as she settles against his chest and presses a kiss to his left nipple, another mark on his clothes.

He places his chin atop her head and mutters, “I guess I’d miss you too.”

The stomp she gives him in the stomach wasn’t entirely undeserved, but she didn’t have to hit that hard. Zoro grins widely regardless. He wants to call her princess and kiss her square on the mouth but his bottom lip is still too raw, like the undercooked beef Franky serves on his bbq’s. Not as pink though, more the blotched red from horror movies, the kind she likes. Her shampoo scent fills his nostrils as the warm sunlight cradles them both.

He’ll take her out to the beach once, at sunset. Hold her hand when she asks him to. Perona deserves a lot more than that for being there at his beck and call when he gets beaten up or beats someone else up or just ends up with his mouth full of blood, but it’s a start. Zoro falls asleep pretty easily, her bed is just that comfortable. She’s just that comfortable, if not that inevitably bit weird. Guess he likes her that way.


	2. pillow talk (canonverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ii. pillow talk (canonverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second drabble: pillow talk  
> a 10 sentence fic (give or take) dedicated to keirra13 @ tumblr; basically floof.

i.

His arms are warm, wrapped around her waist, and secure and strong, things Perona thought them _to be_ , but never expected to experience like this.

ii.

“When I leave and go back to my crew..” He begins hesitantly, with his chin propped on the crown of her head, “You _don’t have to_ wait for me, I mean, I could get killed or something and you’d…”

“One boy toy is troublesome enough, so why would I ever ever look for another one?”

iii.

They’re spooning, her back to his broad chest, his knee in between her legs, his arms around her abdomen to hold her close, his nose buried in her hair and her pale fingers entwined with his.

Zoro is half-asleep but feels almost instinctively when she pulls away to leave and he retaliates by pulling her closer, keeping her grounded against him. She whines his name softly at first, then she rolls over and buries her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, then she kisses the side of his neck sweetly until he yawns and falls back asleep completely.

iv.

She kisses his bruised and bandaged knuckles when they’re curled up in his bed, and whispers, “Hold me closer than you’re holding me now.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” He wonders aloud, a tad exasperated by her softly spoken command.

Perona dips both their hands between her legs and his breath hitches lightly when she murmurs, “Like _that_.”

v.

“I meant what I said, you’re trouble enough for me.”


	3. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iii. good morning (canonverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by keirra13: zoro and perona are trying to get it on, but mihawk walks in.  
> so yeah, have a cockblock.

His fingertips trail downwards the curve of her spine. She shifts in her sleep, instinctively grabs onto his shirt and buries her nose into the hollow of his collar bones. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards, curve his lips into a tender smile he wouldn’t show her if she’d been awake. Red sunlight falls through the windows; it’s barely past dawn but the sun managed to prick through the heavily overcast sky.

Perona groans lowly, blinking through her sleepiness when he carefully caresses her lower back. She rubs her cheek against his chest and mumbles a groggy good morning.

“G'morning.” Zoro whispers as she moves to sit up on her knees and stretch her arms above her head.

Looking down at him, she gives him a sleepy smile and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. The sheets pool around her waist.

He props himself up against the headboard, wiggles his feet under the covers and rolls his shoulders in an effort to shake off his lethargy. - Watches how she combs through her long hair with her fingers and watches how she subconsciously spreads her knees a bit further and bounces around and he _watches_ how the sleeve of his too big shirt droops downwards and exposes a touch of cleavage. 

She hums and puts some strands of hair behind her ear. “Aren’t you going to get up and start training?” Her question is accompanied by a long glance. 

Zoro hauls a hand through his hair and mutters, “In a lil’ bit.”

His half-lidded eyes are focused on her and she raises her eyebrows in response, but the intensity of his stare doesn’t let up so she starts fumbling with the hem of the shirt (his shirt) she’s wearing. It’s not a cute shirt, but because she’s too tiny, she reasons she looks at least five times cuter in it than he ever would. If Zoro’s quite honest and quite vocal about his honesty, he might even say she’s right. He’d never hear the end of it, though. 

Perona chides moodily, “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Why?” He prompts back with a cocky smirk, regarding her amusedly as she climbs onto his lap and brackets his hips with her knees. 

She huffs and holds his hands and pushes them against the headboard. He lets her. “Because it’s weird, okay. And rude!” Her complaints are accentuated by the furrow in between her brows and the downward tilt of the corners of her mouth. 

Laughing, Zoro leans forwards and presses a kiss to the button of her nose, open-mouthed, and he makes a show of threatening to bite her. She squeals and shakes her head wildly but doesn’t lean back or turn away. Taking this as his cue, Zoro entwines their fingers and pushes their hands away from the headboard. 

“Don’t be mean, you stupid swordsman.” But the scolding is soft spoken and has this hint of fondness she couldn’t ever conceal from him again. 

And his response might come off as gruff, but the meaning runs deeper than the words. “Gah. Just shut up if you’re going to be noisy.” 

The challenge twinkles in her eyes, in her voice, in the way she licks her bottom lip before she provokes plain and simple, “Make me.” 

Zoro never misses an opening. He surges forwards and kisses her open-mouth, teeth clanking and noses brushing – and her gasp gets swallowed by his hungry mouth. He brings one hand to her cheek, the other to her throat and in turn she holds him on the ribs, fingers skimming down and he rocks forwards. She gasps when he bucks his hips up, bringing her attention to the fact that  _ **yes he has a boner**  _and  ** _yes he wouldn’t mind a fuck now._**

When they break the kiss, Perona gives him a seductive smirk and starts coyly to bounce on his lap, rubbing down on his cock and pressing her palms on his abs. He can’t swallow down a groan, sticks his hands underneath her shirt and kneads the flesh on her hips, further back, kneads her ass cheeks when she grinds down on him even harder.

“Zoro..” She breathes out, in a shudder - and he gives one sharp thrust to make her squeak out his name again. 

He kisses her again, cradling her cheeks with both hands, nose to nose and he watches how her eyelids droop and screw shut when he playfully swipes his tongue over her upper lip. Her hips roll over his, her hands shyly trail over the flat of his stomach, over his abs, over his chest. 

Perona murmurs, “You should undress now." 

"Definitely.” Comes his reply before he presses three more hard kisses onto her mouth. Her lips are swollen now, a beestung red.

_when did he start **loving** her? – when he first saw her heartbreaking smile and the tears threatening to fall from her dark  **dark** eyes, when she tried to convince him that he was an  **idiot** for training ‘til he couldn’t breathe anymore, ‘til his ribs were bruised and his skin was breaking?_ was it then? was it before or after?

She slowly pulls the too-big shirt off, exposes her pale perky breasts and her flat tummy and her broad hips, the triangle of her cotton panties embracing her hip bones, with her long pink hair spilling over her shoulders and curling past her ribcage.

His hands reach out reverently and he kneads her breasts and kisses along the column of her throat. Her fingers curl along the hem of his shirt but he ignores her tugging in favor of pressing her mouth against the hollow of her collar bones, against her sternum, against the camber of each breast. She sighs in delight, relaxes, with her shoulders sagging and her legs spreading even wider. Eventually she leans into him, elbows propped on his shoulders and hands at the back of his head.

“Weren’t you going to undress?” Perona asks in a whisper, rolling her hips forwards, backwards, forwards – harder, harder, in a grind.

Zoro argues back, “But then I’d have to stop…” (a nip at her nipple, she gasps.) “And I don’t think you’d want that.”

He palms her crotch and she keens, even more when he rubs her through her panties. Her fingers tangle into his hair; she stammers forwards, bucks up against his hand.

“Meanie…” It’s a quick exhale, bracketed by a grimacing mouth, by a flash of tongue. 

There’s a grin threatening to overtake his features but he hides his face in her bosom. She’s canting her hips to the rhythm of his rubbing hand. He groans lowly when she grinds down hard on his cock with her pert ass. This is going to get messy soon if he doesn’t bother taking off his boxers, but he doesn’t think he wants to go one second without her on top of him.

*knock knock* 

Zoro sucks a mark under her right breast, Perona can’t  **stop** wiggling and writhing in his lap, desperate. He  _needs_ the friction, craves it, com’on  _princess com’on please_. 

“Ahum…” 

She freezes and slowly turns her head to look over her bare shoulder. Her eyes almost pop out of her sockets when she notices Mihawk leaning against the doorframe. Zoro carefully leans back and gets his hand off her crotch. His cheeks heat up and he probably looks like a tomato right now. He doesn’t dare to hide his eyes behind the hand he was using to get Perona off.

“I was going to ask if either of you wanted to join me for grocery shopping this morning, but I see you are otherwise engaged.” He says, poker-faced and idly pulling at a lint on his black jacket.

Perona crosses her arms over her chest, even if he can only see her back. Zoro is stunned into silence.

Mihawk raises an eyebrow when she starts to shake angrily.

“What are you still standing there for?!” She erupts suddenly and Zoro winces at the intensity. “Don’t you care I  **am** almost nude?! Don’t you care for privacy? Get out! Get out! Get out!!”

Rolling his eyes, Mihawk turns on his heel and calmly strides away. Obviously not going to bother to argue with her. Not that it would matter, his pupil was effectively cockblocked and the ghost princess didn’t strike him the type to go for a round when she was pissed off. His lips twitch into a frugal smile. It’s so nice having guests for a change.


End file.
